The broad, long-range goal of OLIS is to develop instrumentation that will help research efforts in the biomedical sciences. In particular, here the applicants propose to develop the first wavelength scanning, stopped-flow instrument capable of measuring optical rotary dispersion (ORD). Presently there is no commercially available instrument capable of making time resolved, spectral circular dichroism (CD) or ORD measurements. Wavelength scanning is important in deciphering complex mechanisms. CD gives more information about certain aspects of bio-molecular structure than absorption. ORD can provide the same information as CD but with less noise and better time resolution. Spectral, time-resolved ORD measurements will provide researchers with valuable information not currently available by other means. In particular, new information related to the protein folding problem would be attainable. Understanding how a protein folds is important for biotechnological purposes (so that protein function can be designed) as well as in helping to cure diseases where mis-folded proteins may play a role (eg spongioform encephalopathies, Huntigton's disease and Alzheimer's disease). An ORD attachment will be built for their rapid scanning absorption spectrophotometer that makes 1000 spectral measurements every second. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE